Cuestión de Afecto
by charlie nim
Summary: Adolescentes. Eso lo describe a la perfección. Es porque son adolescentes que tienen esas emociones tan intensas, las hormonas descontroladas, ese amor extraño hacia los doramas... En síntesis, todo es cuestión de como interpretarlo. Cosa no muy fácil para ambos chicos. Porque, obviamente, están en la flor de la vida, llamada adolescencia.


_**Advertencias:**_ AU, algo de OoC, uno que otro error ortográfico que no haya notado, mucha cosa homosexual, fluff de esos que te dan diabetes, entre otros...

Nada de esto me pertenece (incluida la foto utilizada como portada) sino que a sus respectivos autores. Todo esto es con fin de entretener un poco. Por lo demás, ¡disfruten la historia!

* * *

 _ **Cuestión de afecto.**_

 _Emoción._ _Incertidumbre._ _Alegría._

Podría decirse que eso era lo que sentía ahora. Pero... ¿Realmente había algo que moviera todos sus sentidos?

¿Qué lo hiciera sentirse... Vivo?

Si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado hace tan solo unos meses atrás hubiera contestado con un simple "no", y no porque no creyera en el "amor", sino que nunca le vio la necesidad a algo tan... "normal". Claro, que en la mayoría de las series que él veía siempre terminaban con algo así, o sino simplemente los _"shippeaba"_. Ya luego encontraría a su _"OTP"_ perfecta.

Pero... ¿Cuál fue la causa de dicho sentimiento? ¿Qué algo así ocurriera en su interior? ¿O es que simplemente le estaban afectando demasiado los _"mangas shoujo"_ de su primo? ¿Hormonas?

Sea lo que fuere, no quería que parase. Le gustaba demasiado. Como se aceleraba su corazón cada vez que lo veía, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sus lindas expresiones, la forma en la que se molestaba con él... Ah, de verdad que no quería que parase.

¿Y quién era el causante de todos sus delirios de un típico _dorama_ cliché?

Ni más ni menos que el nuevo estudiante de intercambio.

 _Emil Steilsson._

Ese era su hermoso nombre.

 **...**

En un principio ambos chicos no se llevaban para nada bien, sobre todo porque él asiático adoraba gastarle bromas al nuevo (aunque este no tuviera muy claro el por qué) y obviamente al otro no le agradaba para nada. Eran completamente distintos. Y no solo en gustos. Mientras que Jia-Long era explosivo —literalmente—. Emil era... Normal. De esos chicos que en cuanto los ves, no piensas nada sobre ellos, solo son simples.

Pero a diferencia de todo lo que los demás pensaron en un principio. Se hicieron buenos amigos, quizá demasiado. Y tanto que lo único que ambos tenían en común era su idiotez. Podrían ser tan inteligentes en clases como quisieran. Pero cuando de amor se trata no podrían estar más perdidos. Hecho que no les había permitido darse cuenta de que lo que sentían era algo mutuo.

Y en ese momento acababa de pasar. Ambos chicos se habían reunido en casa del nórdico para "estudiar" y claro que todo terminó en ambos chicos jugando a videojuegos, en ese momento pasaron a _"Monster Hunter";_ juego no tan nuevo pero que aún así les encantaba.

Fue cuando todo pasó, Emil de puro milagro (porque otra cosa no podría ser) ganó en un enfrentamiento multijugador al asiático que se jactaba de ser invencible. No se lo podía creer.

—¡Si! ¡Te gané, Jia, lo hice! —exclamaba emocionado el más pequeño, con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces podrías ver. Y sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazar al otro chico, quedando encima de él.

 **...**

Aquí es cuando llegamos al momento de los hechos. El asiático estaba estático, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Para nada.

—Como que... Te crees demasiado por solo haberme superado una vez ¿eh? —dijo el otro con una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de arrogancia, mientras apresaba al islandés entre sus brazos.

—J-jia... —por primera vez parecía que él nórdico no lucharía por deshacer el contacto, ya que ese tipo de cosas eran vergonzosas para él.

Estaba más ocupado perdiéndose en los ojos de su compañero, que lo miraba fijamente y con más sentimientos de los que se pueden decir con palabras. Tantas veces que había sentido las ganas de abrazarlo de esa manera en la que están ahora. De decirle como se sentía, sobre sus sentimientos. Era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en su propio mundo sin nadie alrededor. Aunque suene asquerosamente cursi, así era.

Si se acercaban un poco más, quizás...

Pero la realidad lo hizo reaccionar, era algo completamente estúpido pensar que podría corresponderle. Aunque a veces... Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Intentó separarse, pero no pudo. No por nada Emil era un inútil cuando de resistencia y fuerza física se trataba. Es más, sintió como se acercaban aún más si era posible.

—O sea... Deberías relajarte un poco —susurró el castaño mientras se acercaba más aún. En ese momento Emil estaba sentado cómodamente en el regazo del otro mientras seguía atrapado en sus brazos. Cosa que no admitiría, pero tampoco podía apartarse (ni quería, pero sus jodidos pensamientos lo abrumaban)

—E-esto... Deberíamos continuar el juego...

—Shhh, como que eres molesto —le cortó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡No lo soy!

—Shhh.

—¡No me hagas "shhh" a mi! —antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando, sintió como sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del contrario. Apenas fue un simple roce. Nada más allá de eso.

Pero sintió como todos sus sentidos se adormecían, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, en cualquier momento le daría una taquicardia... Y no era el único, el asiático estaba igual o peor; ese pequeño chico es el primero que llegaba a gustarle tanto... No, lo amaba. De eso estaba seguro.

—Oh, yo, debería, no sé…—decía sonrojado hasta el tope e intentado huir el pequeño nórdico.

—¿Qué te dije antes? Solo relájate.

—¡¿Como quieres que me relaje?! ¡Si tú, si tú...! —se quedó a mitad de frase al volver a fijarse en los ojos del castaño.

—¿Yo qué? —sonreía altanero como siempre.

—Tú hiciste "e-eso", y yo, yo… ¡Ah, dioses! —dijo completamente cohibido, y él otro no pudo aguantarse más, estaba tan _jodidamente_ adorable que le daban unas ganas tremendas de comerlo a besos.

Y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo.

No es como si Emil opusiera resistencia.

 **...**

Ya no sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado besándose, desde cortos hasta otros muchos más largos y fogosos, entre suspiros, risas ahogadas y una que otra sonrisa sincera. Se sentía tan bien. No querían separarse. En ese momento se habían recostado juntos en el suelo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no necesitaban nada más que eso.

Jia-Long pensaba que debería decir algo... Pero justo cuando armó el valor para entablar una conversación mínimamente normal, se dio cuenta de que el nórdico estaba dormido —o eso le parecía—.

—Como que... Será para la próxima, descansa Emil —depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, para luego acomodarlo en su cama—. Te quiero.

Y así sin tapujos, en solo esas dos palabras dijo todo lo que sentía. Acto seguido salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación sonrojado a más no poder. Se topó con Mathias que le pregunto a que iba tanta prisa. Lo ignoró. Tenía demasiado que procesar.

Eso si que había sido vergonzoso, y además él ni siquiera lo escuchó. Ya se lo diría de nuevo mañana... Si es que no se ponía más nervioso aún.

Pero Wang no se esperaba que la fuente de sus delirios estuviera despierto en todo momento, y luchando contra el impulso de volver a besarlo (después de todo fingía estar dormido, necesita tranquilidad para pensar) y abrazarlo como antes. Pero ahí se encontraba con la cara ardiendo por las anteriores palabras dichas por su "amigo".

Y no es que lo haya malinterpretado ¿o si? Después de todo él no besaría a nadie a menos que... ¡Argh!

Demasiados sentimientos juntos. Pero no podía solo llamarlo y así, no quería parecer un desesperado. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente, aunque su corazón estuviera por colapsar y dejarlo muerto antes siquiera de asimilarlo todo.

El destino es incierto, pero puedes pensar en la mejor manera de afrontarlo.

Todo depende de con qué ojos lo veas.

Solo eran adolescentes, pero tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel. Claro, por algo seguían siendo adolescentes, y no hay mejor sentimiento o experiencia como el primer amor. Termine bien o mal, siempre se recordaba. Ellos estaban seguros de que lo suyo no seria solo algo pasajero, sino que duraría hasta el final de sus días.

Tal como deben superar todos los obstáculos que se le vayan presentando, y en este momento es hablar sobre su relación sin interrupciones, ya luego podrán pensar en el futuro con tranquilidad.

 _Un futuro juntos._

Si, eso sonaba bien.

* * *

¡El final de este pequeño one-shot llegó! ¡Espero que a alguno le haya gustado esto!

Lo hice en medio de una noche de insomnio, a saber... Solo repasé ciertas cosas de forma superficial para no adentrarme tanto en lo "no fluufy". Que para algo hago cositas de mi OTP.

De igual manera, ¡no duden en dejar sus opiniones!

Quizás más adelante me decida a hacer algo más largo, por ahora me siento satisfecha con esto.

AmeStri.


End file.
